Magical Cat
by Lollipop26
Summary: Hinamori Momo menemukan kucing di dekat sekolahnya, kucing yang sangat manis rupanya... tetapi ada yang tersembunyi dari kucing itu? Apa ya? Baca aja cerita ini!
1. Chapter 1

Lolly :Huaaa! Kucingku hilang!(nangis gulung-gulung)

Ichigo :teruuus? Ada gitu yang peduli? Ga ada!

Lolly :Ada respect dikit kek! Mana aku nyadarnya pas dua hari setelah ilang lagi…

Ichigo :Dasar bodoh! Tanya coba ke Grimm! Dia kan pencinta kucing…

Rukia :Eh! Eh! Kamu mau bikin fic tentang apa nih kali ini?

Lolly :Kucing…(masih tersedu-sedu)

Ichigo :waduh! Jangan-jangan aku bakal dijadiin kucing sama dia?

Lolly :enggak! Aku ga mau jadiin kamu kucing!

Ichigo :tegaaaaaaaa!

Rukia :kamu mau jadiin kucing?

Ichigo :Enggak sih! Ya udah! Aku cuek aja!

Lolly :please read and enjoy.

* * *

Diclaimer : Tite Kubo

Magical Cat

By: Lollipop26

* * *

Pada pagi yang cerah, aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, oh ya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hinamori Momo… aku sedang di mobilku, bersama pak supir aku berangkat, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatianku…

"Pak! Berhenti sebentar dong!" sahutku pada supirku Pak Yumichika.

"Ah! ada apa siih?" kata Yumichika heran.

"Itu! Kucing! Bagus ya?" kataku sambil membuka mobilku, dengan Yumichika dibelakangku.

"Waah! Kayanya ini kucing mahal nona! Milik siapa ya kira-kira?" kata Yumichika berbinar-binar.

"Boleh aku memilikinya? Boleh? Boleh? Boleh kan?" kataku mengeluarkan puppy eyesku.

"Bagaimana dengan tuan besar?" takut Pak Yumichika.

"Kalau ayah tahu ini bukan kucing dari jalanan gapapa kan? Yang penting tidak mengundang penyakit, makanya habis ini pertama—pertama kau ke pet shop buat memandikan kucing ini!" kataku mengangkat kucing berbulu putih salju itu dengan lembut.

"Duitnya?" pinta Yumichika.

"Haah! Ini" kataku sambil memberikan uang bertuliskan seratus ribu dari kantungku, "Kembaliannya jangan kau ambil, itu uang jajan dua minggukku!" kataku menatap pak Yumichika dengan sinis.

"Iya nonaa!" kata Yumichika mencubit pipiku.

"Ya udah! Ayo masuk, nanti aku telat lagi!" kataku sambil memasuki mobilku lagi.

"Hei! Bagaimana keadaan kucingku?" kataku girang.

"Nona! Kau beruntung! Pada saat aku mencuci kucing itu, pet shopnya bilang itu kucing bagus, kalau ga salah jenisnya persib…" kata pak Yumichika tersenyum.

"Persia kali! Kira-kira kalau dia dikasih nama Shiro gimana? Dia kan putih!" kataku bergaya seperti orang yang sedang berfikir-fikir.

"Bagus…" singkat pak Yumichika.

"Kita ke pet shop! Aku sudah bilang sama ayah! Kata ayah, ayah sudah mengirim uang ke ATM ku untuk membeli perlengkapannya!" kataku semangat.

"Sip deh boss!" kata Yumichika dengan semangat melajukan mobil.

* * *

"Hallo Yumichika! Kok kesini lagi?" kata wanita berambut bergelombang dengan ramah.

"Ini! Pemilik kucing tadi mau membeli perlengkapan kucing!" sahut pak Yumichika.

"Oh! Pasti gadis manis itu! Saya Matsumoto! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya ramah, dan tatapannya sudah menuju ke arahku.

"Aku ingin membeli tempat makannya, terus makanannya, terus bajunya, terus tempat minumannya…" kataku dengan semangat tetapi terputus.

"Nona, daripada kau capek untuk ngomong, sebaiknya kau tulis atau kau cari sendiri, kalau ada yang tidak ada baru tanyakan kepadaku!" kata Ibu Matsumoto yang sepertinya sweat drop melihatku.

"Hehe! Baiklah!" kataku sambil tertawa lugu.

Aku mengambil dan mencata apa yang kubeli agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apakah ada yang kurang. Pak Yumichika sepertinya kewalahan mengikutiku di pet shop yang cukup luas itu.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai!" kataku tersenyum puas melihat catatanku, dari tempat tidur, sampai pengasah kuku…

"Kenapa harus beli pengasah kuku? Nanti ditaruh dimana nona?" heran pak Yumichika.

"Umm… kamu nanti ke toko kaca deh, kamu bikin rumah yang besar buat Shiro…" kataku senang.

"Jangan! Gini aja nona, nanti saya beli kayu, nanti saya, pak Ikkaku, dan yang lainnya buatin kandang yang lucu…." Kata Yumichika yang merasa nonanya itu terlalu boros.

"Tak usah repot-repot, nanti kalau ada yang mau bunglon gimana? Kan bisa awet, lagian aku cuma beli tempat makan, tempat minum, makanannya, baju, pasir, kotak pasir, sisi, tempat tidur, pokoknya kan gitu-gitu doang!" kataku enteng.

"Itu banyaak nona! Nona harus mulai mengatur keuangan nona!" kata pak Yumichika menjelang pingsan.

"Ya udah deh! Terserah aja! Aku ini kan ceroboh!" kataku lemas.

"Aku beli semua! Tetapi jangan beli rumah kacannya!" kataku tiba-tiba cemerlang dan mengeluarkan dompetku.

* * *

"Miau!" Shiro menyambutku dengan baik, seperti sudah lama kenal denganku.

"Hei Shirooo! Aku membawakanmu banyak barang baru! Pak! Angkut saja ke kamarku kecuali makanannya!" kataku sambil mengangkat Shiro.

"Iya…" kata pak Yumichika yang tampaknya keberatan.

"Ayooo! Kita coba baju barumu!" kataku menuju kamar.

…...

"Hmmm… aku tidak bisa membedakan jenis kelaminnya! Tetapii! Anggap saja dia perempuan! Toh aku membeli bajunya semuanya perempuan!" kataku mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, tentunya setelah memakaikan dia baju maid untuk kucing.

Upps, tak sengaja, mungkin karena sangking imutnya aku mencium sedikit bagian kepalanya di paling atas.

"Bwe! Gapapa deh, dia kan sudah mandi tadi…" kataku terkekeh sendiri.

…Tring…

"Kyaaaaaaa!" aku teriak, karena yang tadinya aku memegang Shiro, seperti berubah wajud, menjadi manusia, lumayan imut sih, tapi tetep aja.

"Ssssh! Diamlah!" katanya menutup mulutku.

Aaah, akhirnya aku mulai tenang, dan mengangguk pelan, tapi di depanku sekarang ada laki-laki, iya! Itu Shiro? Berambut silver dan memakai baju maid?

"Aku ini laki-laki tau! Huuh!" katanya dengan pipi yang agak merona, mungkin karena baju yang dipakainya.

"K-kau siapa? Kembalikan Shiro! Dia tidak bersalah!" kataku sudah salah sangka duluan…

"Aku ini Shiroo! Ngomong-ngomong… NAMAKU BUKAN SHIRO! Aku Hisugaya Toushiro tau!" kata Hitsugaya sebal.

"Yaah! Aku kan ga tau!" kataku cuek, lama perlama aku mulai menyadari sesuatu…

"Gyaaaaa! Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" sahutku yang sadar kalau dia sedang dalam posisi, seperti orang mau menindihku.

"Maaf! Siapa suruh kau mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi!" katanya mulai berdiri.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau manusia…" kataku, dengan pipiyang terasa agak panas,

"Yah! aku memang yang salah, daaan! Jangan pernah menciumku seperti tadi, kalau tidak aku akan berubah lagi… kecuali kau…" katanya tersenyum.

"Aaah! Mesum! Sana! Aku lebih suka kalau kau jadi kucing!" kataku dengan wajah merona.

"Umm… satu lagi pesan untukmu! Kau harusnya beli baju untuk kucing laki-laki!" katanya lalu kembali lagi menjadi kucing.

"Ya! Selama kau jadi kucing, tak ada yang pesuli kau laki-laki atau perempuan!" kataku dengan cuek, dan tiba-tiba dia menginjakiku dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Ga mempan Shiroo!" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahkan.

Bruak! Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dengan kasar…

"Ada apa nona!" kata pak Yumichika panik.

"Ah! telat! Emang kok telat sih?" heranku sambil mengelus Shiro.

"Tadi aku kira ada sapi laut kesakitan, pas aku tanya ke pelayan-pelayan suara nona!" kata Yumichika terkekeh.

"Heh! Kau kira aku sapi lauut!" kataku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Maaf nona, mungkin kalau didengar dari dekat suara anda seperti Paris Hilton!" kata pak Yumichika.

"Ya sudah deh! Terima kasih ya!" kataku dengan senyum, pak Yumichika hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, lalu dengan perlahan menutup pintu kamarku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah…

"Shirooo! Kenapa kau disini?" kataku kaget melihat pria berambut putih di depanku.

"Aku bosan di rumah! Tidak ada salahnya kan aku disini?" kata pria yang sebenarnya Hitsugaya Toushiro itu.

"Kapan kau mengikutiku? Aku rasa tadi kau diam manis di rumah…" kataku, dan perlahan dia mendekat ke kupingku.

"Aku bisa sihir nona…" bisiknya di kupingku.

"Kau pulang sana! Orang rumah akan mengkhawatirkanmu!" kataku seperti orang risih.

"Tidak akan… lagian ada satu kursi kosong disini…" katanya, dan sialnya, di disebelah tempatku.

Tiba-tiba, sahabatku Rukia mendatangiku… dia mengembangkan senyumnya…

"Heiii! Kamu siapanya Momo?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Aku…" kata Shiro yang omongannya terputus olehku.

"Dia saudaraku!" kataku singkat.

"Dia kekasihku!" kata Shiro yang membuatku tersentak.

"Kau itu saudaraku! Masa tak ingat?" kataku menginjak kakinya.

"Kau itu kekasihku, kau lupa? Baru kemarin kita jadian!" kata Shiro yang membuatku semakin kesal.

"Jangan ngarang deh! Hehe! Dia memang pandai mengarang, baru kemarin tanteku mengantarnya, dia pindahan dari New York…" kataku tetap tidak mau mengalah.

"Sudah! Yang benar yang mana?" kata Rukia yang sepertinya bingung.

"Aku!" kataku, dan Shiro secara bersamaan.

"Sudahlah! Aku bingung!" kata Rukia meninggalkan aku.

"Kamu sih!" kataku menyenggol Shiro.

"Harusnya kamu mendengarkan aku! Pasti idak akan begini!" kata Shiro tetap cuek.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi pacar kamu!" kataku cemberut.

"Masaaa?" katanya dengan nada menggoda, yang juga memunculkan sedikit unsur merah di pipiku.

"Benar!" kataku tergagap.

"Kau tuh pengennya jadi kucing atau manusia sih? Terus kok kamu bisa berubah wujud gitu, kamu siluman ya?" kataku meposisikan tanganku untuk menopang daguku.

"Aku ini pangeran, aku dikutuk dari negri 'Violla' menjadi kucing, kutukanku akan hilang jika ada orang yang menyukaiku dengan tulus… aku tadi berhasil kesini karena aku tadi masuk mobilmu secara diam-diam... pas aku sampai gerbang sekolah, entah mengapa atau mungkin sangking imutnya aku kali ya? Aku diangkat lalu tak sengaja dia mencium kepalaku, untuk amannya aku menggunakan sihirku untuk menghilangkan diriku, terus mereka terheran-heran deh!" katanya panjang lebar.

"Owh! Panjang banget!" kataku singkat.

"Tapi-tapi, kalau kutukanmu sudah hilang? Kau meninggalkan orang yang bisa menyukaimu itu dong?" kataku memulai pembicaraanku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu sepertinya terlihat kejam, ayahku mungkin tidak memikirkan hal itu!" katanya lemas.

"Ya sudah, aku bantu deh! Oc? Semangat dong My Shirooo!" kataku mencubit pipinya.

"Terima kasih…" katanya tersenyum.

...

"Shiro! Hari ini ke pet shop yuk! Supaya kamu bisa pilih baju yang kamu mau!" kata ku senang.

"Miau!" Shiro yang sudah menjadi kucing hanya mengeong, mungkin itu berarti iya…

"Pak! Dia kabur ke sekolah, dia katanya pengen baju baru!" sahutku kepada pak Yumichika.

"He? Kok bisa? Orang di rumah dari tadi hanya tidur…" kata Pak Yumichika heran.

"Yah! mungkin hal yang bisa dilihat malahan tidak nyata!" kataku mengarang.

"Baik! Tapi jangan lama-lama ya?" sahut pak Yumichika.

"Ya! Emang ada apa sih?" heranku.

"Ada pertandingan catur nih sama pak Ikkaku... lumayan dapat traktiran…" kata pak Yumichika terkekeh.

"Ya udah! Nanti aku ikutan!" kataku berminat.

"Jangan! Kalau nona mah mungkin sudah masternya…" kata pak Yumichika yang nampaknya sudah ketakutan.

"Biarin, nanti kan aku yang di traktir!" aku terkekeh sendiri.

* * *

"Buu! Tolong carikan baju untuk lkucing laki-laki dong!" kataku kepada ibu Matsumoto.

"Oh! Yaya! Kebetulan ada barang baru!" kata Matsumoto menunjuk lorong buat baju.

"Tolong titip ya bu!" kataku memberikan Shiro.

"Sip de!" kata Matsumoto yang perlahan mengambil Shiroo.

Lalu aku pun berjalan menuju lorong itu…

"Hmmm… yang mana ya?" kataku dengan pelan.

"Gyaaaaaaa!" teriak seorang wanita yang sepertinya mba Matsumoto.

"Upps! Apa ya?" kataku agak merinding.

To Be Continued

* * *

Lolly : Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh… aku bikin to be continued, karena menurutku ceritanya akan agak panjang...

Ichigo :kasian banget ya…

Rukia :eh! Mumpung kamu kasian sama dia…

Ichigo :ia! Dia kaya orang depresi…

Lolly :Gapapa deh! Please enjoy, tunggu ya chap selanjutnya selanjutnya ya! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan!


	2. Kencan?

Lolly :Telat Update! Telat update!

Toshiro : Huh! Aku cape tahu nunggunya!

Lolly :Terima kasih ya yang sudah mau menreview kemarin! Dan maaf kalau sekarang malah jelek!

Semua :Please Review! Dan yang paling penting! Enjoy!

Diclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

'Tring' tiba-tiba ada seberkas cahaya muncul di pundakku.

"Shiro? Kau gila?" kataku kaget melihat kucing putih berada di pundakku.

"Lebih gila lagi kalau aku menjadi manusia di sana juga!" katanya dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku tahu yang terjadi, jadi biarkan aku selesaikan ini! Siapa suruh, kamu jadi kucing imut banget sih?" omelku sambil berjalan menuju Bu Matsumoto.

"Salahkan ayahku, mungkin supaya banyak yang naksir kali!" sahutnya sambil terkekeh sendiri.  
"Ada apa bu Matsumoto?" heranku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yaah! Dikacangin deh!" kata Shiro yang memutuskan untuk menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Tadi Shiro hilang, dan lho? Kok dia sekarang ada di kamu?" kata bu Matsumoto yang masih kaget.

"Lho? Dari tadi kan Shiro ada di aku?" kataku membuat bu Matsumoto percaya, walaupun pak Yumichika saja lihat kalau aku tadi menitipkan Shiro di bu Matsumoto.

"Iih! Tadi… iya kan Yumichika?" tanya bu Matsumoto.

"Ga ikutan deh… " kata pak Yumichika pura-pura tidak melihat ke arahku dan bu Matsumoto.

"Tuh, mungkin ibu Cuma kurang tidur kali!" kataku kembali supaya tidak ditanyai oleh bertubi-tubi pertanyaan lagi.

Tak lama aku kembali dengan baju yang aku pilih dan membayarnya di kasir, "Sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati dengan kucing itu…" kata bu Matsumoto sambil memberikan bungkusannya kepadaku.

"Ah, sudahlah bu!" kataku terkekeh sendiri terus beranjak pergi dengan diikuti Yumichika di belakangku.

"Terima kasih ya!" sahutku sambil membuka pintu untuk keluar.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah….

"Momo! Kita kencan yuk?" kata Shiro yang sedang ada di sebelahku, aku yang lagi minum langsung menyemburkan minumnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" kataku agak tergagap.

"Iya, kita kencan, aku bosan kalau di rumah terus…" kata Shiro tertidur malas.

"Emang itu dinamakan kencan? Tapi, hmmm, aku pikir-pikir dulu ya!" kataku mulai memencet tombol di dekat pintuku untuk memanggilkan pelayanku.

"Aku kan pria baik, aku ga bakal minta apa-apa kok, sekalian kan katanya kamu mau membantuku menghentikan kutukanku itu!" katanya yang sekarang ada di belakangku, hampir saja aku menginjaknya.

"Emang bagaimana kita tahu kalau 'dia' menyukaimu dengan tulus?" heranku, dia tidak menjawab karena sepertinya mendengar ketukan pintu, yang tak lain adalah pelayanku.

"Masuk!" sahutku.

Lalu ia membuka pintuku dengan perlahan, "Ada apa Nona?" sahut pelayanku ini.

"Ini, maaf ya merepotkan, tadi aku minum terus tumpah!" kataku terkekeh lugu sambil menunjuk tumpahan air.

"Tidak usah sungkan nona!" kata pelayanku itu sambil tersenyum ramah dan mulai membersihkan lantai.

"Sama kalau sudah selesai, tolong panggilkan pak Yumichika, abisnya aku ada janji sama temen aku!" kataku sambil mendengar I-podku, pelayanku itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

"Pak Yumichika, nanti jemput aku dua jam lagi ya!" sahutku sambil menutup pintu mobil.

Pak Yumichika membuka kaca mobil, "Nanti kalau ada apa-apa telpon aja ya?" kata pak Yumichika tersenyum, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan tangan seperti memberi hormat.

Lalu aku berjalan memasuki mall, ada Shiro dari kejauhan kulihat mau mengahmpiriku, dan aku hanya melambaikan tangan tanda kalau aku menyuruhnya kesini. Memang tadi pas di rumah aku mengubahnya menjadi manusia, dan menyuruhnya menggunkan sihirnya untuk membututiku dan bertemu di mall.

"Waaw! Kamu kok keren sih?" sahutku innocent melihat Shiro dengan dengan kacamatanya, baju kemeja putihnya dan celana jins hitamnya, simple sih tapi aku suka.

"Terima kasih!" katanya tersenyum.

Lalu kami pun mulai berjalan, "Kamu tadi belum jawab pertanyaanku!" sahutku.

"Ooh! Ya, dia itu orang yang mempunyai tanda hati di dahinya! " katanya yang membuatku sedikit tertegun.

"Owh! Tapi aku bisa melihatnya kan?" kataku.

"Pasti, dari awal aku sudah memberimu kemampuan untuk itu! Eh kita foto yuk!" sahutnya melihat photobox.

"Ah enggak ah!" kataku berusaha menolak, maklum saja aku tidak suka difoto kecuali dalam mood yang pas.

"Gapapa!" kata dia menarikku duluan.

"Eh!" kagetku, tapi apa daya tidak ada salahnya juga, siapa tahu bisa jadi kenang-kenangan.

Akhirnya jadilah foto, walaupun kebanyakan aku ga gaya sih, tapi ada beberapa juga yang gaya.

"Kau ini payah!" katanya memandangi foto yang tadi.

"Hei! Aku kan tidak narsis, ga seperti kamu!" sahutku sambil menggembungkan pipiku tanda kalau aku sebal.

"Ayo kita beli es krim itu! Aku yang bayar deh!" sahutnya sambil menarikku lagi, dia menuju kedai es krim bertuliskan 'Batman and Robin'.

Sesampainya di tempat itu…

"Kau ini, dari tadi main tarik aja sih, belum tentu aku mau!" sahutku sebal.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" sahutnya, ya ampun! Aku dikacangin.

"Ga! Makasih!" seruku singkat.

"Yaah! Jangan ngambek dong!" katanya memandangku khawatir.

"Ih! Jangan pajang tampang kaya gitu napa? Ya udah, aku coklat, tapi jangan menceramahiku ya?" sahutku sebal.

"Nah gitu dong." Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

…

"Kau anak tunggal ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Aku punya kakak tapi lagi sekolah di London!" kataku sambil menyendok es krimku itu.

Setelah dia melihatku, karena tadi dia hanya sibuk dengan handphonenya, dia terkekeh.

"Haha! Kau kaya anak kecil!" katanya sambil mengambil Tisu.

"Aku bilang! Jangan ceramahin aku!" sahutku sebal, sambil mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan coklat di sekitar mulutku, tapi udah keduluan Shiro.

"Eh!" kataku kaget, "Gapapa! Aku aja supaya kelihatan kaya pasangan!" katanya tersenyum, entah kenapa jantungku sangat berdetak kencang .

"Ah! Kita kan bukan pasangan!" sahutku sambil membuang mukaku.

"Kau tidak bangga berjalan dengan pangeran negri Violla!" sahutnya dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Hmm… biasa saja sebenarnya." Kataku sambil melanjutkan makanku.

"Abis ini kita terbang ya?" katanya sambil menatapku.

"Bagaimana bisa?"heranku, yah memang sulit dipercaya.

"Sayap!" katanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Mana ada? Kau percaya yang seperti itu?" heranku terkekeh.

"Kuncinya hanya percaya, kalau tidak kau akan jatuh!" sahutnya.

"Hmm… baiklah, tapi sekitar setengah jam lagi aku dijemput!" kataku sambil menghabiskan ice cream berasa coklat itu.

"Ayo!" sahutnya senang, sambil menarikku ke tempat paling tinggi dari mall itu.

….

"Shiro, aku takut ketinggian!" sahutku yang agak ngeri ngeliat ke arah bawah.

Tiba-tiba Shiro sudah berada di depanku, dan apakah kalian tahu kalau kalian berada di depanku sekarang berarti kau sedang terbang.

"Huaa! Shiro! Bagaimana bisa?" heranku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ayo! Terbang itu mengasyikan!" katanya sambil menarikku, sontak aku langsung berteriak, karena di bawa kakikku sudah tidak terasa apa-apa lagi, apa aku terbang? Tidak ada yang memegangiku, oh Tuhan apa aku sudah di surga, tangan Shiro sudah tidak lagi memegang tanganku.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memejamkan matamu seperti itu?" ya, tetapi suara Shiro masih terdengar di telingaku.

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, aku sudah berdiri di hamparan seperti kapas putih, apa ini surga?

"Ha? Dimana aku?" sahutku dengan agak takut.

"Dia awan! Kalau kau takut ketinggian jangan liat ke bawah!" kata Shiro yang entah kenapa di sebelahku.

"Awan? Bukan surga?" kataku yang membuat suara tertawa dari Shiro.

"Kau belum mati Momo! Ini yang dinamakan terbang…" katanya sambil berjalan-jalan di awan, seperti sudah terbiasa.

Dari aku seperti orang mati kutu, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya…

"Shiro! Bagaimana kalau kita foto?" sahutku mengeluarkan handphone ku dari tasku.

"Ga mau! Aku maunya menari sama kamu, lagian tadi kan kita udah foto!" katanya sambil berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Ini kan jarang terjadi…" kataku cemberut.

"Tenanglah, kalau ada aku kau bisa kesini kapan saja! Dan seperti yang kau bilang, emangnya ada yang percaya?" sahutnya sambil mulai mendekat kepadaku.

"Menari?" sahutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hmm… baiklah!" kataku dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangannya, hei, apa yang terjadi padaku.

Aku menari bersama Shiro, kenapa aku merasa bahagia? Walaupun di langit, dansa ini seperti penuh musik… musik dan merdu, bahkan aku rasanya seperti benar-benar melayang, dan ada cahaya yang mengikutiku.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya menghentikan dansa.

"Aku senang! Terima kasih Shiro! Kau membuat hariku berbeda hari ini!" kataku tersenyum senang, senang sekali seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen lollipop yang sangat besar.

"Sama-sama, walaupun kau sedikit kubuat kesal, tetapi kau membuatku tidak bosan!" sahutnya.

"Jadi kau mengusiliku untuk membuatmu senang?" heranku sambil cemberut.

"Tidak! Sudah ah, pulang yuk! Bentar lagi dijemput, aku pulang dulu ya!" katanya meninggalkan aku, hei! Bagaimana aku turun? Akhirnya aku pun memberanikan diri untuk turun ke tempat awal tadi, dan untungnya berhasil.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu mobil dengan gembira…

"Haah!" sahutku sambil duduk di kursi mobil.

"Ada apa nih? Kok kayaknya seneng banget!" suara siapa itu? Sepertinya kukenal…

"Kakak?" gumamku pelan sambil melihat ke sebelahku dengan sedikit kaget.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Lolly :Huaa! Tolongin aku!

Momo :Ih! Lolly kepalanya benjol!

Lolly :Iya! Aku abis digebukin pemiliknya Baskin and Robin!

Toshiro :Lagian sih! Pake ganti nama segala…

Lolly :Oh ya! Thanks yang buat yang review! Aku dapet ide ini dari cerita yang kubaca, dan kucingku yang hilang, aku gabungin jadi gini deh! Tapi ini bukan ngikutin ceritanya lho!^^

Toshiro :Umm… kenapa ya kalau jawab omongan aku seolah dia ngacangin aku…

Lolly :Please Review! Tunggu chapter yang selanjutnya ya!

Toshiro :Tuh kan!

Lolly :Sorry Shiro! Ada apa?

Toshiro :Huh! Cape hati aku ngomong sama dia!


	3. Apa ini?

Lolly :Waaah! Maaf ya aku telat update! Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau menreview.

Ichigo :Wah! Gapapa! Ga update-update juga gapapa, abisnya aku ga mau liat muka kamu!(OOC banget)

Hitsugaya:Sekarang ceritanya tentang apa nih?

Lolly :Kamu baca dong! Dijamin! Gaje abis!

Momo :Emang kenapa kamu telat update?

Lolly :Nanti deh aku ceritain! Reader! Please enjoy and Review.

* * *

Diclaimer :Tite Kubo

* * *

Yah dialah Hinamori Aizen kakakku yang agak super protctive sama aku…

"Kok segitu kagetnya sih? Kamu terlalu senang ya kalau aku pulang?" kata kakakku dengan ceria dan pdnya.

"Enggak, emang kenapa kakak pulang? Kakak bolos lagi ya?" sahutku dengan penuh antusias, habisnya kakak seringkali bolos hanya untuk melihat keadaanku, untung guru-guru disana memakluminya, padahal kakakku kuliah di Universitas yang kedisiplinannya ga nahan, dan kalau dia bilang 'Iya' aku akan sangat senang karena aku akan melaporkannya pada ibu, sepertinya aku cerminan adik yang jahat.

"Enggak lah! Kamu masa ga ingat? Sekarang kan kakak lagi liburan musim panas…" jawab kakakku dengan bingung, aduh bodohnya aku tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Oh! Ya! aku lupa!" jawabku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dasar! Pasti gara-gara keasyikan jalan-jalan ya? Hayo sama siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" seru kakakku yang sudah seperti petir yang menggelegar di kupingku, masalahnya kalau dia tahu aku pergi sama Shiro, dan tahu bahwa Shiro itu laki-laki, aku pasti akan dikira pacaran, dan akan dilaporkan pada ibu, aduh! Kok jadi seperti bumerang ya?

"Kok jawabnya lama? Jangan-jangan…" kata kakakku dengan nada yang penasaran tetapi mengancam. Lalu langsung aku potong.

"Iya! Iya! Aku pergi sama laki-laki namanya Shiro, dia anak yang baik kok, tetapi kami ga pacaran, suer seribu suer deh kak!" sahutku yang sudah panik sendiri.

"Haha! Tenang saja, kalaupun kalian pacaran akan aku izinkan, tetapi pacarannya yang seumuran, hanya sebatas pegangan tangan, ga pelukan, apalagi ciuman…" kata kakakku terhenti sebentar.

"Iuh! Itu hal yang men-ji-ji-kan!" sahutku dan kakakku dengan bersamaan.

"Yah! pokoknya begitulah!" kata kakakku sambil menghela nafas.

"Nah! Masalahnya kakakku tersayang! Aku! Ga! Pacaran!" sahutku dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Sudahlah! Tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus kamu ketahui!" sahut kakakku yang mendapat hadiah tampang heran dariku, "Kau tidak boleh pacaran dengan orang bermarga Hitsugaya!" sahut kakaku, tetapi hei! Itu bukannya marganya Shiro?

"Kenapa kak?" heranku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kalau sudah waktunya akan kakak beri tahu, jadi bersabarlah…" jawab kakakku yang membuatku makin penasaran.

"Ya sudah!" sahutku cuek.

Di rumah…

Aku menuju kamarku untuk melepas lelahku setelah jalan-jalan tadi, di samping tempat tidurku yang berukurn besar tersebut, terdapat Shiro yang masih dalam wujud manusianya dan tampaknya sedang memandangi foto, lalu aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan memulai oboral kamu.

"Shiroo! Kau sedang lihat foto apa?" sahutku dengan ceria.

"Ini! Foto masa kecilku ini dengan seorang gadis yang sangat aku rindukan hingga saat ini…" kataToushiro sambil tersenyum prnuh arti, deg… kenapa kepalaku sakit setelah melihat foto itu, pria berambut putih, dan bukannya gadis berambut coklat itu aku pada saat kecil, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kok kepalaku jadi mendadak sakit ya?" kataku sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" heran Shiro yang sepertinya dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Nggak tau nih… kepalaku sakit banget!" kataku, tetapi memangg benar, mengapa kepalaku makin lama makin sakit?

"Cepat panggil kakakmu! Aku akan berubah wujud menjadi kucing dan mengeong-ngeong!" kata Shiro sambil berubah wujud menjadi kucing, terima kasih Shiro, kau telah banyak membantuku.

"Kakak! Kakak!" teriakku berusaha sekeras mungkin, tak sampai lima detik setelah aku berteriak, derapan kaki mulai menemaniku dan bukaan pintu secara paksa pun terlihat olehku.

"Kenapa? Kamu kenapa?" kata kakakku sambil mengangkatku ke atas tempat tidur dengan khawatir.

"Kepalaku sakit kak! Sakit!" lirihku, mungkin karena sangking sakitnya aku menitihkan air mata.

"Jangan menangis, Pak Yumichika! Atau siapapun! Panggilkan dokter! Cepatlah!" perintah kakakku, kepalaku pun makin sakit, dan semuanya pun gelap dengan perlahan.

….

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, terlihat di tanganku jarum infus yang menempel. Terlihat Nemu yang berada di samping tempat tidurku sambi tersenyum datar. "Nona sudah siuman rupanya!" kata Nemu sambil menambah tarikan di pipinya agar senyumannya makin terlihat.

"Kakak mana?" kataku sambil mencoba duduk.

"Sedang berbicara dengan dokter, baru saja!" kataNemu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, tetapi Nemu, "Nona! Nona masih lemah! Jadi jangan berdiri dulu!" sahut Nemu dengan tegas, tatapan matanya bagai kilat yang menyambar, sangat amat menakutkan.

"Tetapi aku ingin bertemu kakakku! Cepat bantu akuuu!" sahutku dengan tegas sekaligus manja.

"Ga bisa! Sekali ga bisa tetep ga bisa!" sahut Nemu dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Hiih! Kalau Nemu ga mau bantu Momo, Momo akan berusaha sendiri… dan kalau ada apa-apa dengan Momo! Nemu yang nanggung! Wee!" sahutku sambil menujulurkan lidahku.

"Baikalah nona!" kata Nemu akhirnya patuh.

Dengan perlahan Nemu membantuku untuk berjalan, berjalan sampai pintu, kenapa sampai pintu? Karena aku mendengar suara, dan aku ingin mengupingnya…

"Dia udah ga pernah kaya gitu lagi setelah kejadian itu, jadi mesti gimana?" tanya suara laki-laki yang sepertinya kakakku.

"Mungkin dia bertemu atau melihat sesuatu yang dulu menjadi ingatannya! Tetapi dia tidak apa-apa… hanya sedikit shock aja…" kata dokter yang jelas biasa memeriksaku, dokter Unohana! Mengapa aku begitu membanggakannya?

"Apa maksudnya?" heranku sambil menyenderkan diriku di pintu.

"Nemu… aku ingin kembali saja!" sahutku dengan nada yang masih tidak percaya.

"Baik nona!" jawabnya lalu membantuku seperti tadi.

…..

"Hai Momo! Kau sudah baikan?" kata kakakku dengan ceria.

"Sudah! Bahkan sampai aku bisa menguping pembicaraanmu dengan dokter Unohana…" sahutku dengan nada yang sebal.

"Ha? Waw! Sepertinya aku harus memberitahumu sekarang!" kata kakakku yang nadanya yang berubah menjadi agak sendu.

"Apa? Kakak tidak memberitahuku kalau aku mempunyai penyakit ingatan? Aku sudah tahu sekarang!" sahutku dengan nada yang sebal.

"Iya, Ini juga ada hubungannya dengan kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang yang bermarga Hitsugaya…" kata kakakku.

"Kalau ini memang terpaksa, tidak usah diberitahu, aku tidak memaksa!" sahutku sambil membuang muka, itu tandanya aku berbohong.

"Bukan! Ini memang waktunya untuk kau mengetahuinya… jadi itu karena, keluarga Hinamori dan Hitsugaya itu bermusuhan, jadi seperti ini…" kata Kakakku itu dengan sedih.

"Kenapa bisa bermusuhan kak?" heranku sambil menatap kakakku erat.

"Kejadian itu… sepuluh tahun yang lalu… di kerajaan Viola kami sedang pesta, kau dan pewaris tunggal kerajaan Viola sedang bermain bersama, tiba-tiba, salah satu bagian dari istana itu rubuh, dan letaknya tepat di saat kamu dan anak pewaris tunggal itu bermain… anak itu dan kamu kritis, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada anak itu, tetapi kamu… mengalami amnesia…" jelas kakakku dengan panjang lebar.

"Lalu hanya karena itu?" kagetku sambil membelalakan mataku.

"Entah mereka yang dewasa terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tapi itu hanya karena kesalah pahaman, keluarga kita menganggap kejadian itu disengaja, dan… ya begitulah! Aku bukannya melarangmu, tapi kamu juuga ga mau mengecewakan keluarga kita kan?" kata kakakku yang lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Bukannya ada hukum? Apa mereka tidak minta maaf?" seruku masih penasaran dengan yang selanjunya.

"Hukum? Haha! Aku saja bingung! Jujur deh! Ini hanya karena masalah sepele! Se-pe-le!" sahut kakakku yang sepertinya sedang mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Mungkin ada masalah lain yang kita tidak ketahui!" kataku mencoba menghibur.

"Entahlah! Itu yang diceritakan mama dan papa! Entah mereka yang berbohong atau tidak!" kata kakakku dengan lemas.

"Ya sudah! Kakak senyum dong! Nanti kita main kaya Phineas and Ferb, ok?" sahutku karena itu memang kesukaannya pada musim panas. Niatnya sih menghibur.

"Yap lah!" kata kakakku dengan nada seperti orang yang patah semangat.

…

Normal POV:

Pada siang itu ada pelayan yang sedang membersihkan kamar Momo…

"Lalalala!" senandung pelayan itu sambil membersihkan tas Momo.

'Pluk' secarik kertas pun jatuh dari tas itu.

"Apa ini?" kata pelayan itu yang lalu membelalakan matanya setelah melihatnya.

"Nona pa-ca-ran?" kata pelayan itu dengan wajah yang cengo.

To be continued…

* * *

Lolly :Ya ampun! Makin gaje aja sih cerita aku!

Ichigo :Bukannya cerita kamu memang selalu gaje ya?

Momo :Berarti kamu bakal telat update terus ya?

Hitsugaya :Lho kenapa? Tadi aku ga denger lho!

Lolly :Ya udah yuk, aku ceritain*sambil jalan* Ichigo! Ayo ikut! Ajak yang lain juga!

Ichigo :Kacang goreng! Kacang goreng! Yang mau, review ya!

Lolly :Reader, please always enjoy and Review


	4. Akhirnya Aku Tahu

Lolly : Maaf ya telat update, dan terima kasih yang sudah mau mereview ceritaku…^^

Baiklah, Lolly mau langsung aja, please review and always enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer :Tite Kubo

* * *

"Kak, males nih, ngapain yuk, jalan-jalan kek!" sahutku malas.

"Jalan-jalan ke mana? Ke mall juga mau beli apa?" heran kakakku sambil mengutak-ngatik remote Tv.

"Iya sih kak, tapi aku bosan!" sahutku menyender di senderan sofa dengan malas.

'Watashi tachino ohanasi' suara hpku berbunyi membuat keheningan di antara kakakku dan aku buyar.

"Haha, siapa?" tanya kakakku terkekeh, mungkin karena mendengar lagi ringtoneku itu.

"Ayah.." jawabku mengambil hpku yang ada di meja, "Speaker, speaker!" sahut kakaku dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Naaak! Kamu pacaran sayang?" kata suara laki-laki dengan khawatir.

"Enggak ayah, mana mungkin! Aku kan ga boleh pacaran…" ucapku dengan satai.

"Tapi kepala pelayan menemukan fotomu dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro!" kata ayahku yang membuat mataku dan kakakku terbelalak.

"Enggak ayah! Dia bukan pacarku, hanya sekedar teman, janji ga bohong ayah!" sahutku secara reflek.

"Apa kamu sudah tahu tentang keluarga Hitsugaya?" tanya ayahku dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Sudah, dari kakak…" jawabku singkat.

"Hmm… baiklah, sebenarnya sudah lama ayah menunggu ini, besok ayah akan pakai pesawat paling pagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dan kamu dan kakakmu harus sudah berpakaian rapih ketika ayah datang." Kata ayahku lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Apakah masalah besar?" heranku menatap kakakku, dan kakakku hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda kalau ia tidak tahu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Eh! Aku pergi dulu ya, ada panggilan dari kerajaan!" kata Shiro yang melihatku sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang rapih.

"Ok! Aku juga ada acara, dan… sepertinya kita akan bertemu…" kataku memakai arlojiku.

"Ya! Aku tahu, daah!" kata Shiro yang lalu menghilang dalam bentuk kucingnya.

"Jadi dia tahu?" heranku tersadar akan perkataan Shiro tadi.

Jarum pendek jam arlojiku sudah menunjuk ke arah angka delapan, tentunya aku dan kakakku sudah siap dengan pakaian rapih kami, entah apa yang direncanakan ayahku.

Tak lama kami berdiri di situ, sebuah mobil, ya! Itu mobil ayahku datang menghampiri kami yang sedang duduk di tangga dekat pintu masuk rumah kami. Ayahku pun mengisyaratkan kami untuk memasuki mobil dan akhirnya kami menurutinya.

"Maaf ya, jadi merepotkan kalian…" kata ayahku dengan ramah.

"Tidak juga." Jawab kakakku.

Akupun hanya mengutak-ngatik hapku dan menulis pesan kepada kakakku, "Kakak, ngobrol yuk" dan tulisan send pada kontak 'Kakak Jelek' pun sudah tertekan.

"Menurut kamu Kiyone mengirim gambar itu dengan apa?" tanya kakakku membalasnya.

"MMS lah, kakak ga ingat hp dia kan bisa MMS!" balasku sambil menatap heran kakakku.

"Lagi pada smsan sama siapa sih?" heran ayahku melihat ke arah belakang.

"Teman yah!" sahutku dan kakakku secara bersamaan.

"Ooh! Baiklah!" kata ayahku menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Eh! Iya! Kamu sih naro foto ga hati-hati!" balas kakakku.

"Ya, maaf… kakak tahu ga Shiro itu kucing peliharaanku selama ini lho!" balasku yang beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan kaget dari kakakku.

"Apaa?" begitu bunyinya.

"Sssst!" sahutku menyenggol kakakku.

"Ada apa?" heran ayahku menghadap ke belakang lagi.

"Tidak apa!" sahutku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri ke ayahku, sedangkan kakakku masih dengan keadaan kagetnya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan…

"Waw, seperti kerajaan di negri dongeng ya…" kataku sedikit berbinar setelah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kamu pasti ga ingat ya, ini kerajaan Viola." Jelas kakakku, sedangkan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ayo masuk, ibu kalian pun sudah menunggu di dalam…" kata ayahku sambil tersenyum.

"Baik!" jawabku dan kakakku serempak lalu memasuki tempat tersebut.

Setelah masuk di dalam kerajaan itu, terdapatlah pelayan yang menuntun kami ke ruangan yang besar, yang sepertinya itu adalah ruang makan, disana aku melihat ibuku, Shiro, pria berambut putih yang entah siapa, dan sekitar satu orang berkepala botak yang aku tidak kenal.

Akupun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah ibuku… dan sepertinya acara pun akan dimulai…

"Baiklah, sudah lama aku menantikan ini!" kata pria berambut putih dengan senang.

"Kita sekarang akan membicarakan tentang masalah masa lalu, konflik sepele antara keluarga Hitsugaya dan Hinamori, apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" kata pria berambut botak yang membuat batinku mengatakan, 'Mana aku tahu?'

"Hinamori Momo, dan Hitsugaya Toushiro mengapa kalian bisa bertemu?" tanya pria berambut putih itu dengan heran.

"Aku menemukannya dalam betuk kucing yang manis…" jawabku singkat.

"Aku ingin menemukan gadis yang berada di foto ini…" kata Shiro menunjukan foto yang kemarin membuat kepalaku sangat sakit sekali.

"Untuk Toshiro, mengapa kamu ingin menemukannya? Dan untuk Momo, mengapa kamu bisa foto dengan Toshiro dengan gaya narsis kalian di photo box?" tanya ayahku.

"Aku penasaran saja siapa gadis di foto ini, aku tidak mengingatnya… karena aku menemui Momo saat itu dan Momo hampir mirip dengan gadis di foto ini jadi aku hampiri saja." jawab Shiro yang membuatku mengerutkan dahiku dan sediit berbicara dalam hatiku, 'Kok enak banget ngomongnya?'

"Tapi dia bilang, dia pangeran dari kerajaan… atau negri ya, aku lupa, pokoknya Violla, yang dikutuk oleh ayahnya untuk mencari orang yang bisa menyukainya dengan tulus, ya sudah, aku hanya ingin membantu dia… dan waktu itu kami hanya jalan-jalan di mall, dia malah pengen photobox, ya udah yang tadinya aku ga mau jadi harus foto karena dia udah main tarik aja ke toko photoboxnya" jawabku sejelas-jelasnya.

"Toshiro, kau sudah berani berbohong pada orang ya?" kata pria berambut putih dengan nada sedikit tegas.

"Maaf ayah, lagian kan iih! Males ah bahasnya!" kata Shiro, ooh! Ternyata pria berambut putih itu ayahnya.

"Yah! Apapun alasan kalian, aku senang sekali kalian bertemu lagi!" kata ayahku yang membuat aku, kakakku dan Shiro menatap ayahku dengan heran.

"Maksudnya?" heran kakakku.

"Sebenarnya yang salah ini aku, sih" kata ayahku, "Aku memberi tahu kepada si Aizen tentang hal yang berbeda dari yang sebenarnya, terus menyebar, dan menyebar!" kata ayahku merentangkan tangannya.

"Ayah, sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi?" heran kakakkuterlebih dengan perkataan ayahku sebelum ini.

"Ya, mungkin karena ayah terlalu pandai mendongeng, pada masa kamu dan Momo masih kecil, kamu jadi percaya deh… jadi sebenarnya kami hanya berjanji untuk tidak saling bertemu sebelum Momo dan Toshiro saling bertemu dengan sendirinya…" jelas ayahku.

"Untuk?" tanyaku.

"Untuk menjodohkan kalian…" kata pria berkepala botak, aduh siapa sih namanya, aku kan jadi repot menyebut namanya yang harusnya satu suku kata, jadi tiga suku kata, tapi hei…

"Apaa?" sahutku dan Shiro.

"Cieeee!" sahut kakakku seneng sendiri.

"Tapi kita masih kecil!" kataku memasang puppy eyesku, aduh konyol ah, udah remaja gini, aku bilangnya malah masih kecil dengan mata puppyeyes lagi, tetapi biarlah…

"Ya, nanti kalau sudah besar, sekitar kuliah lah!" kata ayah Toushiro sambil tersenyum.

"Oh My God!" gumamku dengan kesal.

"Jadi inti kita bertemu disini apa?" tanya Shiro.

"Hanya untuk ini…" kata ibuku mengeluarkan senyumnya lagi.

Aku, Shiro, dan kakakku hanya menghela nafas, kecuali kakakku yang memang diselingi oleh kekehannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, mengapa kami harus bertemu dengan sendirinya? Kalian bisan mempertemukan kami?" heranku dengan nada malas.

"Seru!" kata ayah Shiro dengan antusias, ya, mau diapakan lagi?

"Baiklah! Mari kita bersulang!" kata pria berambut botak, aduuh! Siapa sih dia?

"Maaf, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Ikakku Madarame, penasehat kerajaan…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih!" jawabku sopan.

"Bersulang!" kata ayahku dan ayah Toushiro.

Ibuku, kakakku menanggapinya dengan senang, kecuali aku dan Toushiro menanggapinya dengan lemas.

Yah! Akhirnya masalah sepele ini bisa selesai, aku mengetahui semuanya, dan sekian ceritaku….

Selesai

* * *

Lolly : Akhirnya ceritaku yang ini berakhir juga, cuma kayanya agak nanggung ya?

Momo : Ga tau deh...

Lolly : Ya, aku ga mau banyak ngomong lagi, abisnya bingung mau ngomong apa, hehe... please review and always enjoy my story.^^


End file.
